love on his arms
by SpikedDreams
Summary: dark!fic emo!Blaine anderberry!siblings. Blaine is tired and done with being invisible, can a certain brunnete save him? M for my potty-mouth and dark themes.mentions of self-harm and the F-bomb.


**A/N no,its not eyelash wishes,but this idea came to me during my therapy group this many of my readers know,I'm a recovering suicidal,and this idea just wouldnt leave my ,you rcognize it i dont own it Emo!Blaine, Ander!berry siblings, and yes Rachel's dads are ooc in here, but hey! thats why its called fanfiction**

_She's upset Bad Day Heads to the dresser drawer to drive the pain away_

_Nothing good can come of this she opens _

_it__ there's nothing there only leftover tears_

Blaine was was sick of his parents fighting, of the kids at school, of Rachel being everyones favorite and her stuck up behavior.  
_He was just tired._  
The kids were extra rude that minute he walked through the door ,the hockey jocks had slushied him,and then after missing first period trying to clean up, gets called to the office for gets a detention,and all the jocks do is get a warning? Who the fuck makes these rules? Then at lunch he realized that he left his lunch at home and had no money to buy the time Glee had come around, He had been slushied three more times, was hungry as heel,  
and had a detention in five the time his detiention was over-which consisted of paper balls being spit into his hair the whole time-he had to listen to Rachel bitch the whole way home about him getting the detention and making her late to get home to _practice her new solo for Glee_.

mom and dad have no right she screams 

Anger runs down both of her cheeks And then she closed her eyes

He ran into his room the second he got in the house,and ran straight to his dresser drawer for his flushed with anger when he realized his dad must've taken it out again,for his dads new he cut."HE HAS NO RIGHT!" He screamed,running down to the kitchen,  
for their dads were still at work and Rachel was in her room with Kurt, who had come over to help her practice._atleast she has friends_ he thought,before pulling a knife out of the knife-holder,and heading into his the door,he placed the knife onto his wrist,  
pressing down and drawing a straight line across his forearm.

Found Relief in a knife,  
the blood flows as she cries All Alone the way she feels'  
left alone to deal with all the pain drench sorrow relief  Bite the Life Just forget the Bleeding  And then she closed her eyes Found Relief in a knife,  
_... _he thought,the same words that he hears every day. He's not the only out guy in Mckinley,no,there's Kurt Hummel,the most beautiful boy in all of Ohio-possibly the world,but he was Rachels friend,he didn't want anything to do with a loser like him, Every word bit at him like a snake,the venom seeping into his heart and mind. Looking at his wrist,the blood pouring down his wrists, closing his eyes, and dragging the knife across again.  
The pain being all the relief he could ever want, something he could control for once.

the blood flows as she cries And then she closed her eyes Found Relief in a knife,  
the blood flows as she cries Curled up on the floor relief left,  
she had hoped for something more from it...  
hoped for something more from it

The blood continued flowing, and his arm was pulsing, but he didn't care. he just didn't _care _anymore. Blaine laid on the floor, curling up himself into a fetal position, his arms laying outward,watching the blood drip from the five cuts.  
Blaine cried,and Blaine, he never cries, but he couldn't take it he just laid there and cried.

and he leans down to comfort her she is weeping as he wraps his arms around and around and around her the deeper you cut the deeper I hurt the deeper you cut It only gets worse the deeper you cut the deeper I hurt the deeper you cut it only gets worse..  
Gets worse!

Blaine didn't hear the door open,or the gasp that came from whoever opened it. All he knew was that someone had wrapped their arms around him,holding him close."Leave me alone Rachel" He mumbled, so numb he didn't even care that someone had walked in on him. "It's not Rachel, Blaine" A soft, high voice said, tightening his arms around Blaine. "K-Kurt?" Blaine asked, suddenly ashamed of the cuts on his arms, desperately trying to pull his sleeves down within Kurt's embrace. "No, Blaine don't do that, it's ok, it's gonna be ok, let me help you clean them up, then we'll talk, ok?" Blaine just nodded like a young child being scolded, even though there was nothing of anger in Kurt's voice, just an emotion'  
he couldn't name. Walking him into the bathroom, Kurt sat him on a chair that was by the door, grabbing a rag, some bandaids,cotton balls, and peroxide. "This might sting a bit, but you'd rather this sting then the one you'd get if you get an infection in the cutts." He ran the rag covered in water along the cutts on his arm, then dabbing it dry. "This is the part that might hurt a bit, okay?" Blaine just hummed his okay. Kurt put the bottle to the cotton ball, soaking it with peroxide.

He started dabbing against Blaine's cutt's, heart hurting at the intake of breath from Blaine, the scars bubbling up, blood pricling a little again. "Why?" was the only thing from Kurt's mouth as he placed the bandages around the the younger boys arms. "I'm sick of not being noticed-not noticed like Rachel-, just, I want someone to pay attention, to notice my pain, my dad knows I cutt, but they are _so_ busy helping Rachel with her solos, and her dances, and her _boy drama _that they just told me to stop trying to be the center of attention, to stop being jealous of my sister, I know Dad didn't plan on having on me, I was a child from an experiment about a year before Dad and Papa got married and my mom died about two years after my birth from some disease, and my dad didn't want to deal with an orphanage. I've always been _Blaine_ never _my son_ or anything, he's never told me he's proud of me, or that he _loves_ me! My own father has never told me that he loves me, never! They hardly acnowledge my existance, and when they do, it's because they want me to do something for Rachel! Then I have to go to school, and deal with the slushies, the names, threats, and comments on my own. I know you go through the same Kurt, but you have _friends_ and a supportive _loving_ father!  
and I don't have any of that!, so yes I cutt, I cutt because my father hates me, beacuse my mothers dead, because I'm bullied for who I love,_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU_ and you will never love me back, because Rachel is everything I'll never be, go ahead call me a_ freak_, run your mouth to Rachel about what a lose-mmmppph" Blaine was cut off from his rant as Kurt pressed his lips to the other boys.

But She's slowly opening but she's slowly opening...  
New Eyes

Blaine started moving his lips softly against Kurt's, whining when Kurt pulled back. "Blaine-" Kurt gasped leaning his forehead against the other boys "I'm so sorry you've had to go through so much, I never believed the bullshit Rachel told us about you, I was just afraid to talk to you because I didnt want to freak you out, I mean, why would someone as gorgeous as you like me? I noticed the cutts on your arm today, and was trying to escape Rachel to come talk to you and when I finally did... " Kurt let the sentence wonder off. "Kurt, why do you care so much? and how did you know what to do?" Blaine asked, his voice still high and breathy, and in the back of Kurt's mind he cheered for being the cause of it. "I care, because I love you too, I told you, I was just afraid to talk to you, you always seemed like you just wanted to be left alone. You are so emo, Blaine-and I'm not talking about the cuts- I'm, talking the clothes, the solos you do get,  
the way you talk and carry yourself, and my cousin's emo too, and I know she dosen't like it when people bother her, but when I saw your arm today when you were fixing your sleeve in glee-" Kurt picked up his wrist gently kissing his fresher scars "it hurt so much to see you doing this to your beautiful self, I decided that when I came to Rachel's after Glee today, I would talk to you, tell you how I felt, try to help you. I knew what to do, because when I was thirteen I used to cutt, I had just realized I was _really_ gay and the bullying had just started to kick in bad, I needed an escape. I accidentely cutt to deep one day, and my cousin Cora found me, she did the same thing I just did to you, She's been there for me forever, and I swore I would help someone the same way she helped me, and Blaine, you just...you dont know how much seeing you do this to yourself kills me,but I'm here for you know, and you aren't going to loose me, you're stuck with me forever." '

He leaned in again, pressing their lips together, kissing softly, unnamed emotions going through the two of them. As the two of them laid cuddling on Blaine's bed that evening, Blaine started to see the future in a new light. He saw him and Kurt staying together, and going to New York together, maybe starting a family decided right then and there, he would start the long painful road to recovery, and he knew Kurt would be right there ith him, the entire way.

And then she opened her eyes and found relief in his life and put down her knives and then she opened her life Found relief through his eyes then put down...  
She put down...  
Her knife!


End file.
